Nicholas Blak (OC)
by smidxanders
Summary: This entire thing is about my oc that I pretty much use for any fanfiction story that I make. This contains information about Nicholas and any stories that his in. If yall are interested check this out.
1. Chapter 1

**Biographical information**

**Real name**

Nicholas Blak

**Call Sign**

Pawn

**Also known as**

▪Nick

▪Tainted Snake

▪Kid (Big Boss, Kazuhira, Ocelot)

▪Son (Big Boss, Dr Strangelove)

▪Bro (Ian, Raiden, Chico)

▪Brother (Sniper Wolf)

**Nationality**

▪Afghani (Early presumed)

▪Micronesian (But didn't dig deep into which island group)

**Born**

May 15, 2008 (Estimated)

**Age**

27yrs old

**Physical description**

**Eye color**

▪Black

▪Golden Yellow (Due to nanotechnology, happens when switching personality)

**Hair color**

Black

**Skin Tone**

Light brown

**Facial Shape **

Mascular, angular jawline and lean lips

**Other Facial Feature**

Black Goatee, Rap Industry Standard

**Ethnicity**

Micronesian Islander

**Height**

4.5 ft (2016)

5.9 ft (2024)

6.10 ft (2035)

**Weight**

120 kg/ 264 lb

**Body Type**

**Mascular and lithe**

**Career and family information**

**Affiliation(s)**

▪Militaires Sans Frontières

▪Diamond Dogs

▪Overwatch

▪Dead Cell

**Occupation**

▪Soldier

▪Spy

▪Mercenary

▪Mechanic

▪Chef

**Notable family**

Big Boss (Adoptive father)

Dr Strangelove (Adoptive mother)

Kazuhira (Adoptive uncle)

Ocelot (Adoptive uncle)

Code Talker (Adoptive grandfather)

Ian Moone (Adoptive brother)

Octacon (Adoptive brother)

Sniper Wolf (Adoptive sister)

Raiden (Adoptive brother)

Paz (Adoptive sister)

Pequod (Best buds)

Amanda (Adoptive sister)

Chico (Adoptive brother)

Eli (Adoptive brother)

David (Adoptive brother)

Viktor (Adoptive brother)

Lilo (Sister in law)

Nani (Lover)

Stitch (Best buds)

Pleakley (Best buds)

Sunny (Neice)

Psycho Mantis/ Digit (Adopted Son)

▪Has hard time pronouncing his russian name so he just started calling him Digit.

Bastion Stealth Unit/ Bus (Best Buds)

Quiet (Adoptive sister)

**Abilites**

**Soldier Enhancement Program**: The augmentations and genetic enhancements from the unauthorized program had enhanced Nicholas to become a true Super Soldier. He possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any non-enhanced human beings.

**Enhanced Intelligence**: Nick's mental performance has been greatly enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. But due to some complications that came from the program and his general personality he leaves most of the strategizing to Ian and Octacon. But if push comes to shove he will use his enhanced mentality to help in the best way he could provide.

**Enhanced Strength**: Nicholas's strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, powered individuals, cyborg troops, and omnic sentries. He can effortlessly lift and throw cars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open titanium-steel doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kickscars or instantly kill them. He can even generate enough force to punch through a reinforced titanium door.

**Enhanced Speed**: Nicholas run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up or outrun with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. During his training in a hidden Overwatch base in China, Angela Ziegler stated that Nicholas ran over 97 miles in less than 1 hour.

**Enhanced Stamina**: Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue.

**Enhanced Reflexes**: Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. Nicholas was even able to evade gunfire from a Bastion's gatling gun as he was running towards the Omnic. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge, deflect, catch gunfire, and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat.

**Enhanced Sensitivity: **Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents.

**Enhanced Durability**: Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects, or contact with strong opponents like Sam, Vamp, and Armstrong. Nicholas is somewhat bulletproof, he can withstand small rounds from pistols, assault rifles and he even took shotgun blast to the chest and lived. But higher caliber weapons and energy based weapons can fatally injure or outright kill him.

**Regenerative Healing Factor**: The program granted Nick's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less.

**Equipment**

●**Modified OctoCamo Suit**

The Modified OctoCamo suit is composed of several different layers and materials. The inner layer of the black undersuit is made of Kevlar to aid in protecting the wearer from small arms fire. The inner layer contains a heating and cooling system which regulates temperatures to keep the user warm or cool depending on the weather conditions - the heating and cooling system can also match infrared signatures of the current weather as well to allow the user to go undetected in hostile outer layer of the undersuit is coated with a heat-resistant material to aid in reducing temperatures against energy based weapons. The body suit also doubles as a pressure suit to allow extra-vehicular activity.

**[Built in Capabilities]**

▪ **Stealth camouflage:** Is a electronic device built into the suit that's capable of rendering the user virtually invisible, by bending light around the user.

▪ **Regenerative Nanomachine: **Built in internal nanobots that slowly repair any damage the suit sustains.

▪ **Muscle Suit: **Clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the Muscle suit greatly boost the wearer's resilience and and overall physical capabilities.

▪ **Sound Nullification**: The suit has sound absorbent capabilities, enabling the user's footsteps to be completely masked, making it easy for them to be stealthy

●**Tactical Vest**

A standard military vest used for protection against small firearms and carrying various equipment.

●**Tactical Helmet**

It is made of reinforced titanium and is coated with a heat-resistant material to help disperse heat - the inside is lined with black padding to provide comfort when the user is wearing it. The helmet's faceplate is made of a strong, glass-like material with the ability to polarize. When polarized, the helmet's faceplate has a blood red color and obscures the wearer's face helmet provides excellent protection against small-arms fire and small explosive helmet is also essential in providing the ability to perform EVA and also provides a heads-up display (HUD), giving the wearer basic information including a targeting reticule, weapon information, ammo capacity, and basic health Helmet also filters out ambient noises and enhances sensory perception, so that the wearer may easily pick up on conversations occurring in the vicinity.

**[Helmet System]**

▪ **Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance (VISR)**

The VISR is a prototype HUD system that was created by Octacon that provides tactical data in real time as it is broadcast. It also provides navigational data and highlights various points of interest in the operational area. it also features light enhancement systems, raising the brightness of the surrounding area on the user's heads-up display during low-light operations. The VISR is capable of hacking and connecting to the internet through almost any network. It contains a short-range sensor capable of scanning anything and building a dossier of information based on the scan (along with available information found online). It can download and store up to 32PB of content for all kinds of activities. It can also handle audio conversations, video calls, and holographic conversations with compatible devices.

**Skills**

**Skilled Martial Artist**: Nick is highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in CQC, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Krav Maga. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once.

**Tactician**: As a trained soldier, Nick is capable of casing out, planning and executing missions. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even kitchen utensils.

**Multilingual**: Nick is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Chinese, Navajo, Japanese, Korean, and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike.

**Expert Marksman**: Nicholas is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to being turned into a Supersoldier. As a Super Soldier, he became an even deadlier master marksman.

**Knife & Sword Mastery**: Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. Nicholas usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault.

**Spy**: Aside from being a trained soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Nicholas is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. During his early years in Dead Cell, Nicholas and the Dead Cell Commandos successfully raided several TALON bases and rescued Allied POWs.

**Bullshitery** Nicholas is highly skilled actor capable of creating all forms play, persona, scene that are so incredibly believable even though their not true. He uses this Skill of his to help him in all forms of situations.

**Chef**: Nick is a professional cook who's cooking skills satisfies both enemies and allies alike. He is even ranked as one of the top ten chefs in the world.

**No pain no gain:** Is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. Nick was shown to be shot and stabbed multiple times without even showing any sign of pain and still kept on fighting.

**Shielded Mind: **Nick's strong mind is immune to all forms of mind controll, reading, interference, manipulation and illusions that are being used against him.

**Eye of the Mind (True)**: is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. After Nick became a Super Soldier this skill overall effectiveness was greatly boosted.

**Weapons**

**M6H2 Magnum**

Cartridge: 12.7x55mm

Magazine: 12

Attachment: Silencer, Smart Scope, Extended Magazine.

Being a big fan of Halo, Nick asked the R&D team to make an exact replica of the M6H2 handgun with a few minor tweaks. Just like in the game the M6H2 is semi-automatic, recoil-operated and magazine-fed, but has an increased 12-round magazine capacity. The variant also boasts increased accuracy and is most effective with precision aiming. It features a smoother slide design and a Projection sight to support smart scope functionality. One of the R&D member explained that the gun is usable but the ammunition it uses makes it impossible to handle the recoil. Later making a joke that Nick needs the actual strength of Spartan super soldier to handle the recoil, unbeknownst to them Nick is a super soldier just not that of a Spartan.

**Modified Colt CM901 **

Cartridge: 12.7x55mm

Magazine: 32

Attachment: Red Dot sight, Scope, Suppressor, XM320 - alt fire grenade launcher, Masterkey - alt fire shotgun, Foregrip A, Foregrip B, Laser sight, Flashlight.

The CM901 (Colt Modular) weapons system is based on Colt's existing M16/M4 military designs. It shares the direct gas impingement operation, as well as much of the action, controls, and basic aesthetics with previous Colt rifle designs. It is the mainstay of U.S. Special Forces, but its high performance has led to its adoption by elite units in numerous other countries as well. Uses 12.7x55mm ammo and carries a 30 round magazine. Its rail system makes it highly expandable with a variety of sights, grenade launchers, and other items. With a multitude of parts, this assault rifle can be used in virtually any situation. Unlike it's brethren this Carbine is basically a miniature assault cannon. To others it may as well be good for sniping enemies from a distance due to its strong recoil but Nicholas he barely feels the recoil.

**High Frequency Machete**

Name: Rojo Muertos

With a classic multi-purpose design, this machete has an impressive 18 inch full tang blade that is evenly weighted and precision grinded for minimal exertion. Confidently secured by a extended Gator Grip handle, paracord lanyard, and sheath, go into the wild prepared. Overall, the weapon has similar but smaller design to Sundowner's machete. When its in high frequency mode the bladed edge give off a red hue.

**Short High Frequency Machete**

Name: Serpiente Mordedura de

When every bit of weight is accounted for, the 13 inch compact high frequency machete is the tough, packable weapon to bring along. The thoughtful design partners a corrosion-resistant, reinforced titanium-steel blade with the confidence of the tactile Gator Grip handle. The dual-sided blade has a fine edge for hacking brush, vines, and a crosscut saw edge for getting through branches. But most of all best used against your enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name**: Nick

**Full Name**: Nicholas Blak Tennyson

**Race:** Human

**Gender**: Male

**Height**:6.5ft

**Weight**: 232lb

**Age**: 20yrs old

**Eye color : **Golden-Yellow

**Hair color & Style: **Neck length black hair

**Skin Tone: **Light brown

**Facial Shape: **Mascular and a slight stubble along his jawline

**Appearance**

Nicholas is a slim yet muscular, tall young man standing at the height of 6.5ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has golden-yellow eyes and neck length black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. He is often seen wearing his casual clothing, it consist of a red skin tight T-shirt, blue slim straight jean, and a pair of black sports shoes. Sometimes Nicholas wears a black and white jersey zip jacket along with his casual clothing.

■**Relatives■**

Max Tennyson (Adopted father)

Ben Tennyson (Nephew)

Gwen Tennyson (Neice)

Carl Tennyson (Adopted brother)

Sandra Tennyson (Sister-in-law)

Frank Tennyson (Adopted brother)

Natalie Tennyson (Sister-in-law)

Ken Tennyson (Nephew)

■**Occupation■**

Vigilante (Secretly)

Part time Bellwood Elementary History and Biology Teacher

■**Abilites■**

**Ultimatrix****Genetically ****Enhance****d**: The augmentations and genetic enhancements from the Ultimatrix has enhanced Nicholas to become a true super human. He possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any non-enhanced human beings.

**Enhanced Intelligence**: Nick's mental performance has been greatly enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. But due to some complications that came from the program and his general personality he leaves most of the strategizing to Ian and Octacon. But if push comes to shove he will use his enhanced mentality to help in the best way he could provide.

**Enhanced Strength**: Nicholas's strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, powered individuals, cyborg troops, and alien sentries. He can effortlessly lift and throw cars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open titanium-steel doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches or instantly kill them. He can even generate enough force to punch through a reinforced titanium door.

**Enhanced Speed**: Nicholas run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up or outrun with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time.

**Enhanced Stamina**: Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue.

**Enhanced Reflexes**: Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge, deflect, catch gunfire, and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat.

**Enhanced Sensitivity: **Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents.

**Enhanced Durability**: Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects, or contact with strong opponents like Four Arms and Vilgax. Nicholas is somewhat bulletproof, he can withstand small rounds from pistols, assault rifles and he even took shotgun blast to the chest and lived. But higher caliber weapons and energy based weapons can fatally injure or outright kill him.

**Regenerative Healing Factor**: The enhancements granted Nick's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less.

■**Skills■**

**Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Physically, Nicholas's Human body is in top form. He has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his adopted father, Max Tennyson. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Nicholas is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks.

**Multilingual:** Nick is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Chinese, Navajo, Japanese, Korean, and Sign Language. He uses this skill a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike.

**Expert Marksman**: Nicholas is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to being turned into a Supersoldier. As a Super Soldier, he became an even deadlier master marksman.

**Knife & Sword Mastery**: Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. Nicholas usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault.

**Keen Intellect:** After spending years in the military and going into countless battles has made Nicholas analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Nicholas determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks.

**Chef**: Nick is a professional cook who's cooking skills satisfies both enemies and allies alike.

**Spy**: Aside from being a trained soldier and a expert combatant, Nicholas is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage.

■**Equipment■**

**Ultimatrix **

Unlike Ben's, the Ultimatrix has a more watch-like shape, a blue wristband, it's much smaller and sleeker, and the face dial is black and light blue. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed in different colors at certain moments. These colors signify the mode that the Ultimatrix was presently in. The Ultimatrix has a holographic interface, where a light blue holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the hologram, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. When the alien is chosen the Omnitrix's core will rise up. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. The design of the Ultimatrix is the same as Ben's Omnitrix from Alien Force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Name**: Nick

**Full Name**: Nicholas Blak

**Birthday:** May 15, 1989, Earth Time

**Death: **June 16, 2051, Earth Time

**Reincarnation: **May 15, 2089, Remnant Time

**Race:** Human

**Gender**: Male

**Height**:6.10ft

**Weight**: 282lb

**Age**:

62yrs old (Actual Age)

18yrs old (New Body)

25yrs old (New Body-Canon Time line)

**Eye color :**Golden-Yellow

**Hair color & Style: **Neck length black hair

**Skin Tone: **Light brown

**Facial Shape: **Mascular and a slight stubble along his jawline

**Appearance**

Nicholas is a plump yet muscular young man who's body is covered in scars, cuts, and gunshots from years of fighting, standing at the height of 6.10ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has golden-yellow eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. He wears a pair of black armored boots with white borders, a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing his muscular physique, and ankle length dark purple baggy pants tugged into his boots, and black armbands with blue ridges. He also wears a blue tiger fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on his backside that reaches all the way to the back of his knees. He has a overall serious and intimidating appearance.

■**Occupation■**

U.S Military Infantry Colonel (Previously)

Freelancer (Current)

■**List of Abilities ■**

**Aura**: is the manifestation of one's soul in the RWBY, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. The basic abilites that it provides is increased strength, mobility, brain activity, healing factor, and a kinetic shield.

**Weakness**: Although Aura is indeed effective but it's not perfect it has its own weaknesses. Aura only blocks physical attacks it can't stop heat, light, sound, illusion, and airborne attacks, an example is an aura user can be easily taken down using pepper spray or sleeping gas. Electricity is another major weakness it capable of bypassing the Aura's kinetic barriers for some reasons, further information is required. Light and sound can easily bypass aura, example is when using a flash grenade and a shock grenade. Also, anything with a really strong amount of force can pierce through a person's aura.

**Aura Color: **Bloody Red

**Semblance**: Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. For instance, the Schnee family Semblance, summoning glyphs, is completely hereditary.

**Semblance Name - Bestowement: **As the name suggests Nicholas has the power to bestow unique abilities, skills, alterations, and effects to others, either permanently or temporarily.

**Drawback: **Nicholas can also bestow himself unique abilities but it takes large portions of his aura.

**Immense Aura Power**: Being a very experienced soldier, Nicholas possesses an extremely large amount of Aura upon activation.

■**Aura Techniques■**

**Reinforcement **

Reinforcement is an advanced application of aura by which the user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. It can be also used to block off mind controlling attacks besides increasing the strength of that one body part. But Reinforcement usually leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable but a skilled user can use it to fully reinforce their entire body with little to no problem.

**Aura Suppression**

Aura Suppression is an advanced aura technique used to render one's aura imperceptible, effectively concealing it. The user takes a small portion of their aura and use it to form a cover over themselves. It does not turn the user invisible but instead it hides their aura and overall presence making it incredibly hard to perceive with any of the five senses or extrasensorial perception. Hence, this technique is perfect for launching sneak attacks or laying traps, as it can conceal not only the user's presence, but also other things.

**Fortification**

Fortification is a advance aura technique that increases the user's aura defenses. It is a primarily a defensive technique where a person maintains a strengthened aura shield for a prolonged amount of time. The amount of aura surrounding the user's body during Fortification is about 10 times stronger than it usually is but the strength varies between aura users. Fortification allows a aura user to guard against attacks from any direction, but the large amount of aura produced makes it tiring to maintain.

**Bolster**

Bolster is an advanced application of aura. Bolster allows aura users to enshroud an object with their aura, allowing them to use that object as an extension of their own body. For example, one could use Bolster to extend their aura around a weapon, which would strengthen and protect it.

**Emission**

Emission is a advance technique where a aura user has an easier time separating their aura from their body. Emission is typically employed in abilities with emphasis on range or those that have a long-lasting effects. Basic applications include shooting out projectiles or beams of aura at high this method is primarily used to attack, it can also be used to propel oneself.

**Transmutation **

Transmutation is advanced technique where a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else, or only specific attributes. Transmutation is not just limited to copying the properties of solid matter. For example, if a person trains long and hard enough they can use their aura to copy the properties of electricity. But usually to aquire such effect the person must have great understanding of the property they want achieve.

■**Genetically Enhanced Physiology■**

**Enhanced Physiology**: Nicholas has used his semblance several times to alter and enhance his body's genetic structure and now he has reach above superhuman levels. He possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any non-enhanced human beings.

**Enhanced Intelligence**: Nick's mental performance has been greatly enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible.

**Enhanced Strength**: Nicholas's strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, powered individuals, cyborg troops, and Grimms. He can effortlessly lift and throw cars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open titanium-steel doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kickscars or instantly kill them.

**Enhanced Speed**: Nicholas run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up or outrun with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time.

**Enhanced Stamina:** Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue.

**Enhanced Reflexes:** Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. His auto-reflexes allows him to easily dodge, deflect, catch gunfire, and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat.

**Enhanced Sensitivity:** Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents.

**Enhanced Durability:** Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects, or contact with strong opponents. Nicholas is somewhat bulletproof, he can withstand small rounds from pistols, assault rifles But higher caliber weapons and energy based weapons can fatally injure or outright kill him.

**Regenertive Healing Factor:** The enhancements and alterations has granted Nick's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas Blak

Name: Nick

Full Name: Nicholas Blak

Vigilante Name: Oni

Hero Name: Paper bag

Birthday: May 15, 1998

Birthplace: Spain

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Height:6.10ft

Weight: 282lb

Age: 21yrs old

Eye color : Golden-Yellow

Hair color & Style: Neck length black hair

Skin Tone: Light brown

Facial Shape: Mascular and a slight stubble along his jawline

Appearance

Nicholas is slim yet muscular young man who's body is covered in scars, cuts, and gunshots from years of fighting, standing at the height of 6.10ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has golden-yellow eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. At school, he wears the standard U.A. uniform save for the customary red tie. Underneath his blazer, he wears a white button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone. He wears a pair of black and white sports. He is often seen wearing his casual clothing, it consist of a red T-shirt, blue slim straight jean, and a pair of black sports shoes. Sometimes Nicholas wears a black and white jersey zip jacket along with his casual clothing.

His hero custome consist of a mask that resembles a brown paper bag, a pair of black armored boots with white borders, a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing his muscular physique, and ankle length dark purple tights tugged into his boots, and black armbands with blue ridges. He also wears a blue tiger fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on his backside that reaches all the way to the back of his knees. His vigilante custome consist of a red oni mask with a long black messy hair, black skintight, high-collared t-shirt, black military pants,and a pair of black combat boots and fingerless gloves. He has a overall serious and intimidating appearance.

Personality

Nicholas has a calm, calculating, direct, energetic, honorable, caring, strong-willed, and loyal personality. Nicholas tends to come off at times to give a wrong impression on others due to the way he looks, if not downright villainous impression for those not familiar with him. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. He is willing to lend a hand and often helps those considered weak than those who are considered powerful. He despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies or those who abuse and treat others like an animal. He values those who have become close with him and would go the distance to help and straighten them if they ever go down the wrong path in life. Nicholas has darker and cruel side he rarely shows, the only time he ever shows this side is when he shows great disgust and hatred toward something.

Occupation

Powers dealer

Body modifier

Freelancer (Previously)

U.A Student

Vigilante (Secret)

Hero

Abilities

Quirk Name: Bestowement

Type: Mix

Capabilities: as the name suggests Nicholas has the power to bestow unique abilities, skills, alterations, and effects to others, either permanently or temporarily.

Drawback: Overuse of his Quirk will burn Nicholas inside out.

Enhanced Physiology: Nicholas has used his quirk several times to alter and enhance his body's genetic structure and now he has reach above superhuman levels. He possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any non-enhanced human beings.

Enhanced Intelligence: Nick's mental performance has been greatly enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible.

Enhanced Strength: Nicholas's strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, powered individuals, robot troops, and monsters. He can effortlessly lift and throw cars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open titanium-steel doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kickscars or instantly kill them.

Enhanced Speed: Nicholas run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up or outrun with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time.

Enhanced Stamina: Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue.

Enhanced Reflexes: Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. His auto-reflexes allows him to easily dodge, deflect, catch gunfire, and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat.

Enhanced Sensitivity: Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents.

Enhanced Durability: Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with large objects, or contact with strong opponents. Nicholas is durability is strong to withstand small firearms arms, grenades, and even a rpg. But higher caliber weapons and energy based weapons can fatally injure or outright kill him.

Enhanced Regenertive Healing Factor: The enhancements and alterations has granted Nick's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less.

Skills

Expert Fighter: A prodigy of combat, he learned an extensive amount of combat while a young child and would continue to near-effortlessly learn practically any new technique he encountered. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive to protect his loved ones has taken his power to unprecedented levels. He shows great mastery in hand to hand combat, he can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting with an emphasis in dual wielding. Nicholas usually resorts to a combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault.

Eye of the Mind (True): is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. After Nick became a superhuman this skill overall effectiveness was greatly boosted.

Parkour: Being a highly trained fighter one of his most valuable skill is his athletic prowess, his agility so great he is able to perform superhuman-like feats. He's able to jump from wall to wall, swing on poles with acrobatic grace, survive falls untrained humans aren't able to, and is even able to perform long wall runs.

Keen Intellect: Despite his energetic and kind attitude, Nick is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Nicholas can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks.

Tactician: Nicholas is capable of casing out, planning and executing missions. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even kitchen utensils.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicholas Blak

**Name**: Nick

**Full Name**: Nicholas Blak

**Race:**Reincarnated Human

**Gender**: Male

**Height**:6.10ft

**Weight**: 232lb

**Age**: 27yrs old

**Eye color : **Blue

**Hair color & Style: **Neck length black hair

**Skin Tone: **Light brown

**Facial Shape: **Mascular and a slight stubble along his jawline

Appearance

Nicholas is a slim yet muscular young man standing at the height of 6.10ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has golden-yellow eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead.

Personality

Nicholas has a calm, calculating, direct, energetic, honorable, caring, strong-willed, and loyal personality. Nicholas tends to come off at times to give a wrong impression on others due to the way he looks, if not downright villainous impression for those not familiar with him. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. He is willing to lend a hand and often helps those considered weak than those who are considered powerful. He despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies or those who abuse and treat others like an animal. He values those who have become close with him and would go the distance to help and straighten them if they ever go down the wrong path in life. Nicholas has darker and cruel side he rarely shows, the only time he ever shows this side is when he shows great disgust and hatred toward something.

Occupation

Freelancer

Businessman

Inventor

Blacksmith

Camp Half Blood Teacher

Abilites

**Enhanc****ed**** P****hysiology**: Nicholas possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and a accelerated healing superior to any human and most Demigods.

**Enhanced Intelligence**: Nick's was born with a greatly enhanced mental performance that's far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible.

**Enhanced Strength**: Nicholas's strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, powered individuals, monsters, demons and most gods. He can effortlessly lift and throw cars, busses, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open titanium-steel doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several hundred meters in the air from mere punches and kicks or instantly kill them. He can even generate enough force to punch a giant out cold..

**Enhanced Speed**: Nicholas can run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of both human and demigod potential. During his previous training it was shown that Nicholas can outrun a speeding bullet and cover a small area such as city blocks within seconds.

**Enhanced Stamina**: Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature than most beings and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans and demigods. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue.

**Enhanced Reflexes**: Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are far beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. Nicholas was even able to catch one of Artemis arrows when they got into fight. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge, deflect, catch bullets, and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat.

**Enhanced Sensitivity: **Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents.

**Enhanced Durability**: Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects, or contact with strong opponents like monsters, demons, and most gods . Nicholas is durability is greatly enhanced, he can withstand small rounds from pistols, assault rifles and he even took shotgun blast to the chest and lived. But higher caliber weapons and energy based weapons can fatally injure or outright kill him.

**Regenerative Healing Factor**: Nick's unique physiology granted him an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal wounds and fractures will mend within minutes and be stronger than ever.

**Immense Magic: **The ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, Witches, etc. Nicholas was born with a really high level of magic and over the years of training it even grew bigger.

**Empowerment: **Nicholas has the ability to bestow unique powers, skills, abilities, talents to others either permanently or temporarily.

Skills

**Skilled Martial Artist**: Nick is highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in CQC, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Krav Maga. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once.

**Tactician**: As a trained Freelancer, Nick is capable of casing out, planning and executing missions. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even kitchen utensils.

**Multilingual**: Nick is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Chinese, Navajo, Japanese, Korean, and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike.

**Expert Marksman**: Nicholas is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to becoming a Freelancer. As a Freelancer, he became an even deadlier master marksman.

**Knife & Sword Mastery**: Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting. Nicholas usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault.

**Spy**: Aside from being a trained soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Nicholas is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage.

**Bullshitery** Nicholas is highly skilled actor capable of creating all forms play, persona, scene that are so incredibly believable even though their not true. He uses this Skill of his to help him in all forms of situations.

**Chef**: Nick is a really good cook.

**Blacksmith: **Nicholas highly proficient in building, repairing, and enchanting various things ranging from weapons to everyday devices.

**No pain no gain:** Is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. This Skill represents the ability to survive or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. Nick was shown to be shot and stabbed multiple times without even showing any sign of pain and still kept on fighting.

**Shielded Mind: **Nick's strong mind is immune to all forms of mind controll, reading, interference, manipulation and illusions that are being used against him.

**Eye of the Mind (True)**: is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**Magic Resistance:** An auto defense ability that nullifies any harmful, depending on the power, spells that are directed toward Nick.

Equipment

**Libro thesauri**

Libro thesauri or otherwise known as "Book of Treasures" is a very powerful sentient book that has been by Nicholas side ever since he was a baby. It is unclear exactly what the pages of the book contain, but from what the title implies, it must contain a list of items or treasures that can help Nick in any way. The cover is a dark brown with the edges golden-yellow, embossed with the title written in gold. The back bears another " Potens telum edu maxima cupiditate gerit" meaning "A powerful weapon that draws forth its wielder's greatest desire". The spine of the book displays a Roman numeral for seven, VII, along with the title "In re ficta" meaning "Fiction to Reality". When the book is not in use or is sleeping it will reside within Nick's "World".

**Unique Ability: **The Book's true power is the ability to absorb the desires of those around it and manifest them into reality as long Nick allows it. However, this power is not without limitations. The book itself is merely a guiding force - it can only manifest the desires of those with the strength to carry them out and it consumes a whole lot of power to perform the course of Nick's life he has manifested a lot of unique powers that has both greatly helped him in battle and in everyday life. It's also used to store away weapons, Items, etc...

Weapons

**Hexcalibur, The Sword of Vengeful Victory**

Hexcalibur is a Holy Demonic Construct, the pinnacle of both holy and demonic swords, and the strongest mixed sword ever made whose equal is the strongest holy sword Excalibur. One of the ultimate god slaying weapons, a powrful weapon, forged by the Devil himself using the broken pieces of Caliburn, stored and tempered within the bowels of Hell.

**Appearnce**

Hexcalibur is a typical Western great sword with a length of ninety centimeters and a width of twelve centimeters, and it has demoic letters inscribed on it to show that it is not the work of guard of the sword is golden-yellow, has a upside down black crucifix embedded on both middle parts of the guard, and the handle is covered in strong red colored material where the user can hold it with both not in use, Hexcalibur disappears in a glow of blue light and resides within Nicholas "world."

**Usage**

Hexcalibur basic ability is granting the user great amount of power. It's a sword that amplifies, converting its user's magical energy into offensive power and releasing sword's other ability is that it can absorb the powers and abilities of any material, substance, or form of energy it comes in contact with, making itself more powerful. The swords trump card is it's ability called Refraction of Longevity, which nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws.

**Attacks**

**Hexcalibur**: By converting the users magical energy, the sword is covered in crimson light and with Its enormous power heats space around the tip and when swung the power is shot out in a powerful destructive wave of light.

**Crimson Hexcalibur**: Same concept where the user convert their magical energy into offensive power. But instead of shooting the concentrated mass of energy, the sword stays in its crimson state and heat ups to unbelievable level. It essentially acts like a light-saber capable of cutting through anything and can be used to increase the length of the light to attack enemies from long distance.

**Hellfire Hexcalibur**: A unique ability stored within the sword, when powered by the user's mana the sword is covered by the very green colored flames of Hell. Where the user can produce the flames and manipulate it in all forms of attacks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Name**: Nick

**Full Name**: Nicholas Blak

**Power Level: **

5,000- (Supressed)

850,000,000,000,000,000- (Full Power)

42,500,000,000,000,000,000- (Super Saiyan)

8,500,000,000,000,000,000,000-(Super Saiyan 2)

10,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000- (Super Saiyan 3)

97,920,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000- (Super Saiyan 4)

24,480,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000- (Super Saiyan 4: Super Saiyan God)

24,480,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000- (Super Saiyan 4:Super Saiyan God Blue)

**Race:** Saiyan

**Gender**: Male

**Height**:6.5ft

**Weight**: 232lb

**Age**: 21yrs old

**Eye color : **Black

**Hair color****: **Black

**Style: **Neck length black hair

**Skin Tone: **Light brown

**Facial Shape: **Mascular and a slight stubble along his jawline

**Appearance**

Nicholas is a slim yet muscular young man standing at the height of 6.5ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has black eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. In his childhood, his hair parted at his right temple with strands hanging out and the top of his head sweeping to the left. As a teenager, his hairline parted at the center of his head.

■**Occupation■**

**West City Mall Security Guard: **Monday to Friday from 9:00AM to 2:30PM

Paycheck: 945 Zennies every two weeks

■**Abilites■**

**Ki: **Ki is an essential component to energy techniques and transformations. Every living being has the ability to manipulate it to some degree, though most aren't aware of how to utilize it. Ki can be used for a variety of functions, including flying and the creation of energy blasts with varying degrees of power. The amount of ki a combatant possesses is generally referred to as their Combat Strength.

**Flight:** The ability to fly using ki.

**Ki Sense:** An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels.

**Godly Ki Sense:** An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels of deities.

**Zenkai Boost:** A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience, or by fighting a strong opponent.

**Mimicry:** The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once.

■**Attacks■**

**Ki Blast: **The most basic form of energy wave.

**Continuous Energy Bullet: **A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate.

**Emerald Star Cannon: **Nicholasextends his hand forward and fires a large green energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage.

■**Ultimate Attacks■**

**Super Emerald Star Cannon: **First, Nicholas draws his hands back and gathers up a massive amount of energy. Then, he thrusts his arms forward and discharges a massive green beam of energy towards his opponent.

■**Transformation■**

**Super Saiyan****:**50× base

**Super Saiyan 2****: **4× Super Saiyan/ 200× base

**Super Saiyan 3****:**6× Super Saiyan 2/ 1200× base

**Super Saiyan 4****:**8× Super Saiyan 3/ 9600× base

**Super Saiyan God: **250,000,000x (Multiply whatever form currently in)

**Super Saiyan God Blue: **4× Super Saiyan God / 1,000,000,000× SSG base

**Super Saiyan God Blue 2: **6× Super Saiyan God Blue/ 6,000,000,000x SSGB base

■**Skills■**

■**Equipment■**


End file.
